


Eight Months

by TheShieldAU



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Diary/Journal, M/M, Sad, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU





	Eight Months

_It's been eight months since I've seen you.._

_Eight months since you were called upon, they needed you.._

_Eight months since you had to leave, they forced you.._

_Eight months since you last kissed me, there was tears in your beautiful brown eyes..._

_Eight months since you said goodbye, one final time.._

 

_It's been eight months since since I've seen you.._

_Eight months since i let you go, even though I didn't want to.._

_Eight months since i started worrying, I couldn't sleep.._

_Eight months since I got the news about you, they claimed it was classified.._

_Eight months since I said goodbye, one final time.._

_It's been eight months since I've seen you.._

_Now here you are in front of me.._

_Now you're back from whatever they had you doing.._

_Now I'm told what great things you did.._

_Now I don't have to worry about you.._

 

_It's been eight months since I've seen you alive.._

_Now I know I will cry every night, because of you.._

_Now I know you shall lie underground forever.._

_Now I recieved a folded up flag, because of you.._

_Now we can't say goodbye, one final time.._

_It's been eight months since I've seen you alive, my love.._

_Until we meet again.._

_I love you Seth Freaking Rollins.._

_Forever and always will._

_-Dean Ambrose_

 


End file.
